1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a thin layer structure and to an epitaxial method of forming the same. In particular, the inventive concept relates to a structure comprising a thin layer of single crystalline semiconductor material and to a method of forming the same by a selective epitaxial growth process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single crystalline semiconductor layers are used throughout the semiconductor arts in various ways. For example, a three-dimensional (3D) architecture has been suggested for semiconductor devices as a way to secure a high degree of integration for the devices, and the manufacturing of such 3D semiconductor devices may include an epitaxial growth process of forming a thin single crystalline semiconductor layer on a semiconductor substrate. However, it is difficult to grow a thin single crystalline semiconductor layer uniformly such that it is free of defects especially at sidewall surfaces thereof.